Echo
Career outline (no more than two paragraphs, please) * *Links to Peel (no more than two paragraphs, please) * Festive Fifty Entries *1981 Festive Fifty: Over The Wall #46 *1982 Festive Fifty: The Back Of Love #4 *1982 Festive Fifty (all time): Over The Wall #22 *1983 Festive Fifty: Never Stop #17 *1983 Festive Fifty: The Cutter #22 *1984 Festive Fifty: The Killing Moon #19 *1984 Festive Fifty: Thorn Of Crowns #47 *1985 Festive Fifty: Bring On The Dancing Horses #21 Sessions *Seven sessions plus other live appearances. Session tracks were released on both The Peel Sessions EP (Fruit) and the Crystal Days boxset (2001). 1. Recorded: 1979-08-15. First broadcast: 22 August 1979. Repeated: 27 September 1979, 13 July 1982 * Read It In Books / Stars Are Stars / I Bagsy Yours / Villiers Terrace 2. Recorded: 1980-05-13. First broadcast: 22 May 1980. Repeated: ? * The Pictures On My Wall / All That Jazz / Over The Wall 3. Recorded: 1980-11-04. First broadcast: 12 November 1980. Repeated: ? * All My Colours Turn To Clouds / That Golden Smile / Heaven Up Here / Turquoise Daze 4. Recorded: 1982-01-27. First broadcast: 08 February 1982. Repeated: ? * Taking Advantage / An Equation / No Hands 5. Recorded: 1983-06-06. First broadcast: 20 June 1983. Repeated: 21 December 1983, 30 January 1985, 03 September 1985 * Silver / Seven Seas / The Killing Moon 6. Recorded: 1983-09-19. First broadcast: 24 October 1983. Repeated: 14 November 1983 * Nocturnal Me / Watch Out Below / Ocean Rain / My Kingdom 7. Recorded: 1997-09-16. First broadcast: 16 September 1997. Repeated: ? * Rescue / Don't Let It Get You Down / Altamont / Villiers Terrace (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Live *28 June 1997: Recorded live at Glastonbury #Altamont #The Killing Moon #Rescue #I Want To Be There #Nothing Lasts Forever *01 April 1999: Recorded live the same evening at the Improv Theatre, London, headlining special gig for Peel's 60th birthday, supported by PJ Harvey. #Fools Like Us #Baby Rain #Rescue #I Want To Be There #Bedbugs & Ballyhoo #The Cutter #Rust #What Are You Going To Do #Back Of Love #Lips Like Sugar #Do It Clean Other Shows Played The list below was compiled only from the database of this website and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add more information if known. *14 May 1979: Pictures On My Wall (single) Zoo *28 June 1979: The Pictures On My Wall (single) Zoo *14 August 1979: Pictures On My Wall (single) Zoo *09 April 1980: Rescue (single) Korova *07 May 1980: Rescue *13 May 1980: Rescue (12" version) Korova *14 July 1980: Stars Are Stars (LP - Crocodiles) Korova *17 July 1980: All That Jazz *21 July 1980: Monkeys (album version) *21 July 1980: Crocodiles *21 July 1980: Monkeys (original version) *08 April 1981: Zimbo *09 April 1981: The Pictures On My Wall (7") Zoo *28 May 1981: Over The Wall (Album - Heaven Up Here) *23 December 1981: Over The Wall (LP-Heaven Up Here) Korova FF#48 *23 December 1982: Over The Wall (LP-Heaven Up Here) (Polydor) FF#22 *30 December 1982: The Back Of Love (7 inch) Korova FF#04 *05 July 1983: Never Stop (Discotheque) (12") Korova KOW 28 T *Peel Late Sep - Oct 1983: Do It Clean *15 December 1983: Heads Will Roll (single - Never Stop) Korova *27 December 1983: The Cutter (7 inch) Korova FF#22 *28 December 1983: Never Stop (7 inch) Korova/WEA FF#17 *13 February 1984: Do It Clean *15 May 1984: Nocturnal Me (LP – Ocean Rain) Korova *21 May 1984: Thorn Of Crowns *17 July 1984: Seven Seas *12 December 1984: The Yo Yo Man (LP – Ocean Rain) Korova *18 December 1984: Thorn Of Crowns (LP-Ocean Rain) Korova FF#47 *26 December 1984: The Killing Moon (LP-Ocean Rain) Korova FF#19 *22 October 1985: Bring On The Dancing Horses *18 December 1985: Bring On The Dancing Horses FF#21 *08 June 1987: The Game (7 inch) WEA *Late 1987 (Rockradio): People Are Strange - 7" - WEA International (YZ 175) *28 September 1988: Read It In Books (LP: 21 Years of Alternative Radio 1) Strange Fruit Peel Session #1 *07 August 1990: Heaven Up Here (LP - Heaven Up Here) Korova *08 August 1990: Back Of Love (LP - Porcupine) Korova / WEA *21 March 1996: The Cutter (CD: Porcupine) Korova *26 June 1997: The Back Of Love *16 July 1987 (BBC World Service): Bombers Bay (LP - Echo & The Bunnymen) WEA *02 February 1999: Rust (7") white label *03 February 1999: When It All Blows Over (7") white label *11 February 1999: When It All Blows Over (LP sampler) London *18 March 1999: Rust (single) London *23 March 1999: Rust (CD: What Are You Going To Do With Your Life) London *07 April 1999: Lost On You (LP: What Are You Going To Do With Your Life?) London *26 September 2002: In The Midnight Hour (Crystal Days 1979-1999 Box Set) Warner Archives ;Other *Peeling Back The Years 5 (Transcript): Villiers Terrace (LP - Crocodiles) Korova External Links *Wikipedia entry *Official site *villiersterrace.com Category:Artists